ToriGo!
by Clockwork's Apperentice
Summary: Join my OC, Tori, as she joins TT as of Go! Entering puberty, this complicated Metrion witch just might've signed up for more the can handle. After all, how any changes can take place in one, single pure-witch? Phft, yeah right.


**First thing's first, the reason I am here. Simply because I got bored. NOW!**

**Here's some things you can know about the OC, Em Incantatori, but people just call her Tori. Her hair is a raven black, eyes a bright orange, and tannish skin. She wears a black vest over a long-sleeved white shirt. Yes, she is kinda gothic. She wears black skinny jeans with white stitching. Small white boots –which are impossible to keep clean– are what she wears on her feet. **

**Her powers are witchy. Basically, she has spells, premonitions, and (a personal favorite) invisibility. Males get lost in her eyes. It's simply from the glow they give off showing her power. She can summon household items, like a lamp, bat, knife, or table. Her spells are limited to single-words in Latin. Her last name means 'Enchanter' in Latin, too. Her most popular spells are: ignis (fire; a small ball of fire appears in her hands for a limited time), pluvia/imbrem (rain, a short sprinkle condenses), fulgur (Lightning, speaks for itself), scutum/protegat (shield, an orange shield appears and protects people from explosions, physical attacks, and guns. However, it is useless against things like sonic rays and starbolts), duratus (freeze, either makes something frost over or freeze in place), Ianuae Magicae (teleport, she thinks of a place, says this, and appears there. However, it leaves her drained. Also, she must see the place before teleporting there), sana (heal, can heal physical wounds and illnesses for herself, but not others), transmutatio (transformation, she shifts into the form she does heroic acts in). Although powerful, Tori isn't very smart on how to use her powers, making it difficult for her to win a fight. Like Danny in Danny Phantom! OH! And she can fly. Flying is awesome. Her spells –not powers– use up calories, meaning she has to eat a lot. **

**Personality: Sensitive-ish, can be over-eccentric, likes to be loud, wants to be wanted, not very smart when it comes to mathematics and the language of geek, but loves to read. She can sing, but can't draw at all. Her athletic skills are poor, mainly relying on her powers to win fights. However, with her invisibly and silencing spells, she has a high stealth achievement. She doesn't like to sit on the sidelines; the reason she left the witches who raised her. The qualities that can ruin her are distractions (easily distracted), likes to talk (not fight), and is careless when using her powers. She's not a picky eater. Tori'll eat anything from tofu to broccoli. She has an exotic taste, liking foods all across the world. THAT DOES NOT INCLUDE STARFIRE COOKING! Also, she has ADHD and ADD. **

**DISCAILMER! Sadly, *cries* I do not own… I do not own… I do not own… I CAN'T SAY IT! Tori, say it for me.**

**Tori: Emma does not own the Teen Titans. This disclaim applies to the entire story, if she decides to write the entire thing.**

-Line Break-

Just above Earth, a bronze spaceship flew. If you listened closely from the outside, you could hear a banshee scream. Or, at least, it sounded like it.

Inside of the spaceship, two reptilian aliens walked through its dark halls. With deep blue skin and green armor, the aliens looked terrifying. Add the six foot long pitchfork in their hands and you could swear you were looking right at death.

The screaming continued, getting louder as the two aliens walked along the hall. Eventually, they came to a metal door. It slid open, letting the two guards walk in and greet the other two who were standing guard.

Guard of what?

"The door will hold?" one asked another, eyeing the metal containment room in which their prisoner screamed.

"It will," the other confirmed. "It must." Their glowing red eyes never left the door, fear of the creature inside.

"The alien will be delivered on schedule!" the third one declared. "Lord Trogon has commanded it."

But the screams continued, and soon banging followed. The creature was banging on the door, never denting it.

"And if this thing gets loose?" a forth one asked, fear dripping from each of his words.

"Then Zog help us all," one replied.

Another scream was let loose, louder then all the others. Then, through a small peering hole, matching glowing green eyes narrowed at the guards. The stare was full of all the venom the creature could muster; escape the only thing on its mind.

The guards subconsciously back away. Just as they did, the creature let loose one final scream and banged into the metal door. It fell onto the floor, causing the light dust to scatter.

The creature didn't come out, though. All guards readied their weapons for what they knew would be a fight.

The glowing green eyes appeared once again, piercing into its captors' very being. Out walked an orange skinned female girl. She resembled a human in many ways, if you ignored her skin tone, ruby red hair, and glowing green eyes.

She yelled some stuff in a foreign language, which the guards appeared to understand. They backed away from the alien they had caught, fear caught in each of their muscles.

After one more scream, the girl charged.

The creature was loose.

And she was heading right for Earth.

-Line Break-

I eyed the necklace with want. It was a crystal blue gem set in stirling silver. It was also very expensive.

I knew I couldn't afford the piece of jewelry, and it saddened me. I've always loved things that shine and sparkle. Well, being on the run means you can't have much stuff.

"Do you want the piece or not, Kid?" the owner asked. He was a fat, bald man with a thing for greed.

I sighed. "Want it? Yes." His face brightened, thinking I'd pay for it. "Afford it? No," I finished, biting my bottom lip.

The man scowled, pointing a finger at the door of his store. "Then out," he ordered.

I narrowed my eyes at the man, making sure he knew I hated him. He repeated his hand motion, wanting me out. With a girly huff, I left, my black, curly hair fluffing as I shot around.

Outside the store the sun was peacefully setting. The pink-stained horizon felt welcoming, begging me just to sit there and watch as the sun set behind the Californian sea.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't do that. I do that a lot now; sigh.

Forcing a smile on my face, I placed my hands in my vest pockets. I listened as the soft coos of birds echoed against the buildings in Jump City. My white boots clicked softly on the concrete as I walked to an open fast food place, starved.

"I'd like a cheese pizza," I stated simply, pulling out my wallet.

"Would you like a drink with that?" the cashier asked, his voice emotionless and uncaring.

"Yes, please," my voice was kind.

"One cheese pizza," he yelled to the back, not looking as he handed me my fountain drink cup. He turned back to me, meeting my orange eyes.

"That'll be eight bucks," he said, not moving from my gaze.

I gave him a small smile, reverting my gaze. I tended to do that: mesmerize people. Growing up with witches… Do you expect anything less?

I took out a five and few ones from my wallet, adding in two dollars for a tip. He huffed lightly, put the money in the register, and yelled, "Next!"

I got my drink, it was a coke, and plopped down at a booth next to the window. Normally I would've headed up to the top level and watched the sunset from there, but I felt inclined to sit down here.

The sunset was almost over, the horizon a light purple.

"Cheese pizza?" a female voice asked, a pizza box to-go in her hands.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." I accepted my small pizza and stood up. It was time for me to move on again.

By the time I was out, the sun was full set. I sighed, sad I missed my second favorite part of the day. The first was sunrise, where it goes in reverse.

I carefully walked by various stores, peaking inside to see if they had anything I could afford with my small amount of money.

I had thirty dollars left, meaning I needed a job, and soon.

Looks like I'll be staying in Jump for a while.

I walked by the bank calmly, whistling an old tone to myself.

It was interrupted when the alarms in the bank went off, bursting my ear drums.

A bulky man in all black ran out, a green bag in his hand. He ran into me, knocking against my shoulder.

I gasped, feeling the familiar rush of power run through me.

_The robber was in an ally, facing a masked man. A powerful kick was delivered to his chest as he dropped the money bag. He instantly retaliated, running up and throwing punches at the masked teen. _

_The teen fought back, laying a kick in the gut to the man. _

As my vision returned, I saw the bank before me with flashing lights. Darn! I had a premonition.

As in most of my visions, it wasn't quite clear what I had seen. Just a teen in a bright colored costume and the robber from earlier.

The robber!

My eyes widened as I looked around, hoping to see the thief. He was nowhere in sight, probably in that ally I had seen.

My tension relaxed as I knew the traffic-light teen would take care of him.

I just hoped there wasn't anymore significance to that vision then I had thought. Usually they come with something important, like a villain or tragic death I'm meant to stop.

I looked at my pizza, which was still in my hands, and grinned. I was hungry.

I decided that the spot I was in didn't seem too bad. Sitting on a bench in front of the bank, I gobbled down a few slices of my pizza quickly.

I was halfway through with it when a green light flashed across the sky, crashing in front of the pizza store I had been to earlier.

A green explosion sounded, for of which I cast a quick spell to protect others and myself from getting hurt.

Green smoke rose from the crater. It looked sorta like the smoke that happened when I tried to brew a plant growth potion.

Let's just say I never make potions anymore involving dandelions.

A girl with red hair –pure red, not that orange-ginger color normal people have–, glowing green eyes, and orange skin walked out of the crater. She looked to be in armor of a sort, as well as a metal pair of handcuffs.

She yelled at all of us in some weird language, sliding down the incline. Threateningly, she held her hands at us, continuing to yell in that funky language which I have got to learn.

I stepped back, startled by her.

The man next to me was trembling, holding up a camera. He flashed it, enraging the girl even more.

She cringed for a second before going crazy. She slammed her cuffed fists on the ground hard. And I mean hard. It was hard enough to make the ground pop out of place, bending and breaking.

Knowing she was a threat, I used my last power and turned invisible. "Transmutatio," I muttered, letting the orange glow surround me (it's invisible, too.)

My hair became snow white, my outfit colors became reversed, and my eyes stayed the same, glowing orange. I revealed myself, planning on talking. I'm not so good at the fighting part of fights…

"Hey, I was wondering–"

She wasn't listening to me. Instead, she was busy destroying random things she finds. Like a table. How did that table get in the middle of the road?

No! Stay focused!

When she was done destroying in the visible area, she aimed her cuff things at me, growling.

"Whoa! I just want to talk, okay?"

She stopped, sighed, and lowered her arms.

"Thanks," I said, happy she was complying.

The girl didn't respond. Well, verbally, at least. She actually ran off to the pizza place from earlier and slammed her cuffs into a support beam. It bent under the force of her wham, scaring the people who were above it.

Instantly, I flew up to the platform. I grabbed random people, teleported them in front of the bank, and went back to help more.

After my fifth –and last– teleportation, I saw the girl glaring at a caped man.

It was that guy in the traffic-light costume! … I hate those colors.

My mind began drifting, weak from the molecule scatter I did when I teleported. Turning your whole body and others into pure energy is… very… tiring…

I began panting, not really aware the orang glow had returned and turned me to my normal self.

Lipstick-Hair, that's what I'm going to call her, began throwing punches, if you can call them that, at Traffic-Light-Boy.

I forced my orange glow to come back and shift me to my heroine look. I noticed when a green animal whammed into Lipstick-Hair. The animal turned into a green-skinned human and talked to Traffic-Light-Boy, but what he said was lost in the back of my mind.

If I used anymore spells I'd probably faint.

So, I did the only thing I could do and hated. I walked back to the bench, grabbed my (cold) pizza, and sat down and watched. I ate, actually entertained by how a dude in a gray sweatshirt and black pants caught a flying bus that Lipstick-Hair had thrown.

The guy had bulk! Even from where I was I could see his muscle… I think that's what it was, at least.

"YO!" I heard him yell. "Who's here messing up my neighborhood?"

The green person, Green-Skin-Boy, said something I couldn't hear from over here.

Sighing, I looked down at my last piece of pizza. I wasn't back at full strength, but I could fight…

I stuffed the last slice into my mouth and rushed to join the small group of heroes. Or, at least, I hope that's what they were.

By the time I got there, Lipstick-Hair had the covering part of her cuffs off and had green energy charged up. Knowing what she was going to do, I yelled, "Protegat!"

An orange dome formed around the three teens, but the green things went right through my shield. RIGHT THROUGH MY SHIELD!

This just became personal. No one, and I mean no one, ruins my favorite defense move.

Luckily, though, the three heroes escaped unharmed. Traffic-Light-Boy looked at me for a second, then turned back to Lipstick-Hair and charged at her, dodging her carelessly aimed green blasts.

Lipstick-Hair began to shoot the blasts –which turned into discs– at random places.

Finally, she stopped, panting. Lipstick-Hair fell on her knees, beats of sweat pouring from her faces.

I took that as my opening and ran to meet up with the three boys.

"Girls gonna wreck the whole city," Mr. Bulk said, catching his breath like the other two.

"I won't let her," Traffic-Light-Boy stated, slamming a fist into his other hand. "I won't loose this fight!"

We ran out from behind the…bus? Huh, never noticed that. However, a huge black raven stopped us in our paths.

"That's awesome!" I yelled, looking at the huge bird. "I wish I could do that!" The three boys ignored me, gaping at the bird.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer," a calm voice from behind me said, making me turn around.

"Well, I tried talking to her but she didn't listen!"

The girl I mouthed back at was pale –like gray-pale– and had a dark blue robe wrapped around her. I'm personally not a fan of blue, but it worked for her. …What? Just because I'm kinda gothic doesn't mean I don't know fashion. I actually enjoy shopping, thank you!

Whoa, getting sidetracked.

The huge raven disappeared into the ground, revealing Lipstick-Hair and her smoking hands.

"Stand down," Traffic-Light-Boy ordered.

"Who died and made you queen?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, you think you're the boss or something?" Mr. Bulk supported, walking up to Bossy-Traffic-Light-Boy.

"Just give me a chance," he said, walking off.

"'Just give me a chance,'" I mocked. The girl hadn't listened to my talking, and I can talk. So what were the chances she would listen to bossy butt? Low to none.

When Bossy-Traffic-Light-Boy walked up to Lipstick-Hair, Lipstick-Hair shot up and aimed glowing hands at him. She said some more stuff I didn't understand. "Easy," bossy butt said, using a calming gesture with his hands. Huh, I hadn't thought of doing that…

"My name is Robin," he continued. Oh… So his name isn't Bossy-Traffic-Light-Boy? It should be… "And I don't want to hurt you. Just wanna help." As he said it, he moved his hand to reveal an orange bobbypin.

My hands shot up to where I keep my bangs up, feeling for the pin that hold them. Something sticky was there instead, holding them there. Bossy-Trafffff… I mean Robin must've put hair gel there to hold them back. I'm not sure if I should be more freaked out by the fact that he did that without me noticing, or that he carries hair gel with him… BLACKMAIL!

Robin, using my bobbypin, picked the girl's handcuff's locks. Her eyes lost the glow. They were actually pure green, and I mean it. Just darker green irises to show her pupils. … How am I even noticing this detail?

Right… I used the 'videre' spell to heighten my vision… And I'm glad I did, too!

The cuffs fell to the ground. Instantly, Lipstick-Hair rubbed her wrists, which had to be sore.

"There," Robin said, tossing my (broken) bobbypin on the ground, "now maybe we can be–"

He didn't finish. Lipstick-Hair pulled him in for a kiss. Lovebirds.

When she released Robin, her eyes were glowing green again and she was speaking English.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone," she said, flying off into the air.

We stood there in awe and shock. Me from her kissing Robin, which I was NOT expecting. I don't know about the others, though…

"So…" the green dude with a funky mask said, "I'm Beast Boy. Who're you?"

"Tori," I answered, turning to face him.

"Well," Mr. Bulk added, "who ever she was, that girl sure knows how to make a good impression."

"I think we made a pretty good impression," Beast Boy said. "Crazy space girl's gone…" Now that I think about, she did come from space. Must've been an alien. "–City's safe, mission accomplished! Right, Sir?" he asked, turning to Robin.

"Seriously, stop calling me that," Robin ordered with an emotionless voice. BB saluted –I like that nickname– and frowned. It was then I noticed the cute little fang that popped out. Huh, wonder how he got it…

"Thanks for all the help," Robin continued, walking off. "Looks like we're done here."

"You're going to track down the alien?" the goth girl asked, voice actually having slight emotion in it.

"I have to find out if she's a threat."

"Then I'm coming, too!" I said, running to catch up to him. However, I stopped, feeling a head rush.

"More like find out if she'll give him another kiss," I heard Mr. Bulk mutter.

My head began pounding as the adrenaline faded away, letting me feel the full impact from the fight.

Oh, no… are unicorns supposed to fly out of the ground and poop rainbows?

I heard BB ask if anyone wanted to get a pizza. Instantly, I shot my hand in the air.

"I shouldn't," the goth girl said, voice having sorrow.

With the thought of pizza, I followed BB up to Mr. Bulk.

"Just us, then? Cool, I haven't really had anyone to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol," BB stated, a smile never leaving his face. "This is going to be fun! We can play video games–"

Mr. Bulk stopped, making BB slam into his back. It sounded just like it would if someone whammed into metal…

Mr. Bulk pulled off his hood, revealing a half-robot face with a glowing red eye.

…

SWEET!

"There, take a good long look!" the cyborg said, pointing to his face. "I had an accident and now I'm a monster. A cyborg."

"A cyborg?" BB repeated.

Oh, no… unicorns are back…

"Coooooolll," BB said. "You're like Man two-point-O!"

All the cyborg managed was, "You're a weird little dude, you know that?"

I groaned, falling to my knees. If I faint now, I might wake up back with the witches. Not something I wanted to happen, considering they clean a lot. Then there's all the power it'll take to get back to this dimension once I get back from Metrion.

"You okay, Kid?" I heard the cyborg ask me. You know what? I'm just going to call him Cyborg…

"I will be if I can get some food…" I groaned out, honestly.

Cyborg nodded, pulled up his hood, and walked away.

BB called after him, but he ignored it.

Then, as if the universe didn't enjoy torching me enough, a big shadow fell over the town. I couldn't look up, but had a feeling it was a spaceship. How? Just my ADHD coming up with some explanation, probably…

White dots began dancing in front of my eyes, darkness creeping in. I felt a hand rest on my back, a distant voice talking to me. I couldn't make out the words…

Then, the darkness happily claimed me.

-Line Break-

I'm not sure when I woke up. All I knew is that I was looking into a pair of violet eyes.

"Are you okay?" the familiar gothic girl asked me, moving her glowing blue hands away from my head.

I groaned, but nodded. "Sorta. Got any–"

She held out a bowl of ice cream, which surprised me.

"How did you know…?" I let the question hang, taking the calorie filled goodness.

"You're a witch from Metrion, right?" she asked, looking away from me. Did I have something on my face?

"Yeah… how do you know that?"

"I…I'm familiar with that area," she answered slowly.

I gulped down a few bites, ignoring a brain-freeze. "Where's–" gulp "–the other–" gulp "–heroes?"

"They went to track down the alien and save the city from these hunter people who are chasing after her," she explained slowly, keeping a calm monotone the entire time.

"Why aren't you with them?" I asked, hoping she was good and not evil. Sometimes people who knew about Metrion weren't very trusting, especially since most witches there practice dark magic.

I got lucky.

"I volunteered to help you," she stated, turning back to me. "I'm Raven, by the way."

"Em Incantatori, but call me Tori," I replied, taking another bite of the ice cream.

"You're from the Magicae Magos family, right?" Raven asked.

I laughed, slightly choking on the creamy goodness. "Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"That's the only family of witches who fought Trigon when he ruled. You're kinda famous."

I blushed lightly, knowing it was true. Although I was skittish around that name, I liked it when people talked about my ancestors' success.

Although Raven seemed kinda dark, she was nice. We talked for a while. I told her about my clan back home, why I left, and how I got here. She didn't tell me anything, but I respected that.

Lots of people like their privacy.

"So…" I said, hoping to find a new topic for conversation. "Wanna go and help the boys?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Come one, Raven," I said, my strength better then it was before. "You don't want them to have all the glory, do you?"

"Let them have it."

I laughed, realizing she didn't like any attention. "Well, I'm going. Are you coming or not?"

-Line Break-

We landed right outside a movie theater, it half in shambles. Beast Boy instantly turned to us, asking if his mask was goofy.

We nodded.

"But… what about my secret identity?" BB asked, tugging on his mask.

"What secret identity, you're green," Raven stated.

"Nice one!" I laughed, agreeing 100 times fold.

"Uh… Um, hm, uh…" Finally, BB settled on removing the silly mask.

"Glad to see you're okay," Robin said, walking up to all of us. The alien girl was with them, apparently a friend. "But his isn't over. Now that we've interfered–"

Lipstick-Alien-Girl cut him off. "Trogon will strike harder. It is just a matter of–"

A projection of a huge, ugly, talking lizard was projected from the far side of the city. Did I mention it was ugly?

"Fools!" it –or is it a he? Eh, I don't care– yelled. "The Earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed!"

With that, it vanished from the hologram. An orange spaceship –I knew it was a spaceship!– flew over everyone, blocking out the moonlight. It began charging a huge orange beam, probably something that would incinerate the entire city.

"Great," Raven stated emotionlessly.

"You can say that again," I absently put in.

"Great."

"So… After trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store, we manage to make a huge space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?" Beast Boy complained, his costume magically changing. **(Ever realize that?)**

"Apparently," I quipped.

"Go team," Cyborg added, a deep frown setting in.

Lipstick-Alien-Girl turned to Robin, her head (literally) steaming. "The fault is yours! I commanded you leave me alone but you insisted on the being of nice!"

"My fault?" Robin questioned. "You're the one who shoot at me, KISSED ME! But you never stopped to mention they had a gigantic particle weapon?"

"We are doomed!" Beast Boy yelled, turning to Cyborg. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

"Will you two shut it?" I yelled, walking up to them. We all began fighting. I swear, I would've walked away then and there if I didn't seriously need a job.

"QUIET!" Raven yelled, her left eye twitching. I swear she had twin fangs for a second… Nervously, Raven slouched. Lightly, she waved her hand. "Hi."

That seemed to cool everyone down.

"Look," Robin said, taking up leadership, "it doesn't matter how we got into this mess. We're in it, and we will get out of it. Together."

"Sweet talk, Robin," I sighed, laying my chin in my hand. "But do you really think we can do that?"

"Of course we can," BB and Robin said.

I sighed, but shrugged in agreement. "All right. Let's go kick some alien butt."

"We've got a city to save," Robin added.

-Line break-

Raven teleported us into their ship. Thank God it wasn't me.

BB shivered from the blackness, creeped out as much as me with the chill. "That dark energy stuff gives me the– OW!"

I slapped him on the head, stopping him from finishing that sentence.

Robin peaked out of the small area we were in, looking for the creepy-alien-lizard-dudes. "We have to get to the fire engine control," he stated. He headed out, all four of us following him. "We don't have much time.

However, before we made it to the next door, Raven stopped. I stopped, too, as did Cyborg.

We walked back to her, sorrow and curiosity priding at the ridges of my mind.

"Mind telling us why your always by yourself?" Cyborg asked, earning a nod from him.

"Being alone in't good for you. It makes you antisocial. Trust me, I know…"

"You heard the kid," Raven argued. "I don't exactly fit in."

I hugged Raven, making her squirm. Releasing her, I put a hand on her shoulder. "Rae, he's green, I'm… a witch…" I said the last part slowly, not sure if I should tell them the other part of me.

"Half of me is metal," Cyborg said, picking up my lost tracks, "and she's from space. Ya fit in just fine."

We met up with the other three, finding a blushing alien and bird boy, 'Did they have another kiss?' I wondered. Man, I really wish I could've seen it… Romance is so romantic!

"Guys," BBB said, interrupted my lovey-dovey thoughts. "I think they know we're here!" He pointed to a group of reptilian people coming at us, the pitchforks they were holding charged with electricity. Yeah, they came from both sides.

"Duratus!" I yelled, waving my hand. It glowed orange, as did the other reptilians. I released the glow, but they didn't move.

The others –including Raven– stared at me.

"Well? Are we going to gape at my awesome powers or are we going to kick some reptilian butts?"

That got them all back to normal.

Easily, we maneuvered are way through the smell geckos and up to the wall. The muffled voice of the alien saying something bad about us six 'separate' heroes. I'M A GIRL! A heroine. There is a difference!

Angered, I yelled, "Ignis!" I threw the ball of white flames at the doors, causing a huge hole to appear. Now that I think about it, it would've been easier to just kick to door open with my boots…

Robin took advantage of that, charging in and saying, "We're not six heroes."

"We're not?" I asked, looking at him. Was he saying I was a bad guy?

"No, we're not," Robin said. Oops, I had probably just ruined an epic moment. "We're one team!"

"YEAH!" I yelled in agreement,

Ugly-Alien-Ruler-Person roared and all his guards charged at us.

One charged at me, but I turned invisible. During its confusion, I simply kicked it hard in the head. Okay, I admit, I'm not athletic. I just got lucky with that kick…

I charged at another one, yelled the fire enchantment, and threw a red ball of flame at the alien. No need to use more power when not needed.

The others looked to be doing fairly well…

I turned my attention to the control pad. I ran to it, planning on searching for the big red button. I always wanted to press the big red button.

But another smelly alien tackled me, pinning me down.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" Raven yelled, black energy expelling from her.

Only one word I know can describe it: Awesome.

Next thing I knew, the ship was sinking in the ocean, the alien who had tackled me was unconscious, and Raven was cradling BB… How sweet!

But Ugly-Alien-Ruler-Person was awake and angry. He towered over Raven by at least twice her height. Did you know they have green claws? Yeah, I didn't either.

He went to kill Raven, but a bright blue blast nailed him in the back, knocking him unconscious.

Cyborg was holding up his arm, which had somehow turned into a sonic cannon, keeping a neutral face. His arm turned back to a, well, arm, as he turned to Lipstick-Alien-Girl (I need her name!) and Robin. "Alright, I'm only going to say this once. Booyah."

-Line Break-

We watched as the sun rose over the horizon. We were on an island on the outskirts of Jump. It was small, but the view was amazing.

"Look at that view," Raven and I jinxed, smiling at each other.

"Someone oughta build a house out here," Cyborg added.

"Yeah," BB put in, joining the conversation. "If you like sunshine and the beach." He elbowed Raven, knowing she was pure gothic. I was fun-gothic, Raven was gothic-gothic.

"You know, you're kinda funny," Raven managed to giggle out.

Raven doomed us all.

"You think I'm funny?" Beast Boy's eyes twinkled, pure happiness showing. "Dude, I know some jokes!"

Raven suddenly looked very afraid.

However, and luckily, before BB could say any poor jokes, a sweet voice did said something first. "Please," the alien girl said. "I look…nice?"

Nice? I think I saw Robin drooling…

"I…still don't know your name," Robin said politely, walking forward.

"In your language it would be Star…Fire."

"Cute name," I absently put in.

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire," Robin grinned from ear to ear. He just had to ruin the perfect moment for me, didn't he?

"I thank you all for your bravery and help," Starfire (I HAVE A NAME!) thanked. Without all her armor, she looked quite innocent. "And I wish to ask permission to remain here. The people are most strange, but also most kind."

In my mind, I was shouting, 'KISS! KISS! KISS!' But the two just blushed.

"You don't need our permission," Raven guaranteed.

"Yep," I agreed. "Earth is open to all space and dimension travelers!"

"And you've got our friendship," Robin promised. Why won't they kiss already?

"Guess we could all use some new friends," Cy put in.

"Besides," BB added as we all walked into a circle. "We all kinda made a good team."

Robin just grinned slyly. "I thought we might like too keep in touch. So, Cyborg and I decided to make these."

He held out four yellow communicators, which I accepted.

"Made 'em out of my own circuits," Cy put in happily.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call," Robin said shortly after.

"DUDE!" I yelled, flipping open the communicator. "Someone should so put that in a theme song!"

-Line break-

**I shall write more of this if I have writers block, which I have on MFC. Also, I want reviews. I am a review addict, meaning nothing makes me happier. If you have a complaint, out it and I will see if I can fix it. A compliment, PUT IT, I love those! Advice, put it. Want a sooner update, put it. Long story short, GIVE ME A REVIEW! **


End file.
